The Composition Notebook
by Izaya-chi
Summary: Just a listing of all of my ideas for future fics that I listed in my miniature composition notebook. Please do read them and leave feeback, it would be very much appreciated i put it under bleach because they were mostly bleach with the exception of one .
1. Ideas Part I

The following titles and summaries below are listed in the order that they were written down in my mini composition notebook. A few were omitted, however, because I have already began their journey on here (xD). I would love it if you all could post feedback on whether you think the ideas are any good or not. I solely made this because I wanted my ideas to be out there before somebody steels them away from me, completely unaware D:

**The Green Miniature Composition Notebook Contents**

Enclosing the Grinder: A GrimmUlqui spin-off of the Disney fairy-tale classic _Beauty and the Beast_. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, some violence, smut; Humor/Romance

The Switch: Aizen ordered Szayelapporo to make the upper half of the Espadas the opposite gender to see if it would make them stronger. If anything, it just made them more _sexual_. GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, StarHali, yaoi; Humor/Romance.

Time Traveler Grimmjow**: **His time travelling screws up his time with Ulquiorra. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, AU; Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Big Bad Panther Grimmjow: The town can't afford to have any more girls eaten by the carnivorous panther, so they send out the girliest boy they had—Ulquiorra. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, AU; Suspense/Romance.

Fake or Fate?: Is Nnoitra's love real—or fake? NnoiSzay, yaoi, rape, violence, one-shot; Hurt/Comfort/Angst.

Geisha:Ulquiorra is forced to be a geisha-harlot because his parents own an industry for one and he fit the role perfectly. Grimmjow's just a wealthy 21 year-old looking for some action. Will Grimmjow have a change of heart and save Ulquiorra from his life-time imprisonment, or just leave him afterwards? GrimmUlqui, yaoi, AU, one-shot; Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

64 Hours:They only had so much time left…before fate claimed their once-thought-of eternity…GrimmUlqui, yaoi, violence, lemon, one-shot; Romance/Angst.

The Numbers Six and Four:There is no meaning to this world we live in—no purpose. Then again, why do I always seem to come across the number four to the point of getting a tattoo? That is, until I came across a number six. GrimmUlqui, first-person POV [rare for me!], yaoi, AU; Mystery/Romance.

Gardenia:"You smell like one, look extravagantly beautiful, but yet you portray a sad white except for your large, deep green eyes. You have all the qualities of a gardenia—_my _gardenia." GrimmUlqui, yaoi, rape, violence; Romance/Angst.

Lullaby:The jagged number four was his only solace—that is, until Grimmjow noticed him. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, blood, violence of the troubled teen kind, AU; Romance/Angst.

My Lonely World: There are only two worlds altogether: "The Trash World" and "My World". _No one_ can ever cross over to my side for trash like them are beneath me…at least I _think_ there's no one else…GrimmUlqui, yaoi, Ulqui first-POV, violence: bloodshed, AU; Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Agony: Ulquiorra has always been in agony. ■ GrimmUlqui, yaoi, rape, violence; Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Under the Sea: Ulquiorra always believed there was a magical world deep down in the ocean ever since he was little. When overhearing a very beautiful song one day on his father's beach, he slowly uncovers the truth. GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, yaoi; Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

A Change in Atmospheres: Ulquiorra moves to the human world to help find a "purpose"; Grimmjow collects the seemingly dead Nnoitra and Szayelapporo and also flees to the human world, fearing the crazed Mayuri. Story is _so_ much better than the summary I promise. GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, yaoi; Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Sacrilegious Ascendancy: Kyouya was so smart that he was also extremely dense—that is, when it came down to his own attractions. TamaKyou, yaoi, some violence; Romance/? (unknown still).

The Asylum: Grimmjow suddenly starts to have dreams of his past life that continues from where it left off every time he blanks out and it includes all the other Espadas past lives, too. GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, StarHali, yaoi, violence: murder and major bloodshed action; Romance/Suspense.

A Secret Escape: Ulquiorra's only escape from his cruel reality was his violin. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, rape, violence, _long_ one-shot; Romance/Angst.

A Little Push: A wandering spirit takes over Ulquiorra one day in the human realm. Shocked that this spirit actually had the power to overcome him, how is he going to cope with him? And what does he want? Yes, there is an OC, but he ends up with another OC so no worries loves xD! GrimmUlqui, yaoi, OCxOC; Mystery/Romance.

Black Pearls From A Rosary of Death: The Jaegerjaques think they've landed a great deal on this lovely mansion for a cheap price in an isolated bush area. But what they don't know, is _why_ the place was so affordable. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, violence: rape, murder, AU; Angst/Mystery and Romance.

Bitter Taste: A clean murder. It is actually really simple to accomplish, when you think about it. There is always only one major rule: never leave evidence. Ulquiorra silently exterminated those who helped cause this world to rot with their cruel behavior—so then why can't he bring himself to kill the new kid? GrimmUlqui, yaoi, AU, violence: rape, murder; Romance/Tragedy.

God Bless the Broken Road: Ulquiorra's broken road took him to Hueco Mundo and, eventually, lead him to Grimmjow. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, songfic (song by Rascall Flatts); Tragedy/Romance.

Cell #64: The Espada get a second chance—as humans. But sometimes second chances, don't take you very far into the "good side". As if karma had it coming for him, Grimmjow found himself locked behind bars—and his cop-guard is no unfamiliar face, that's for sure. GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, yaoi; Romance/? (still unknown).

**There may be another chapter loaded of my next batch of ideas if I happen to come across any, so watch out for it! :D **Also, look for a poll later on to vote on which one you would most like to see written first. PS, I do plan to write all of them eventually, I just would love feedback on them and I mean I wouldn't bother writing one if people hated it, you know ^^;

**For "A Change in Atmospheres" I actually already have like the whole thing planned out in terms of how it's gonna go along and start; it is also one of my personal favorites. And for "Enclosing the Grinder" I already have the prologue half done because it was supposed to be co-written with my friend Alex. Well, let's just say she's kind of my ex-friend at the moment **

**I am also currently working on a ****very**** long sonfic that I did not list in "the book". It is for the song "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adel and is—you guessed it—GrimmUlqui fic.**

**If you wanna know how I came up with ****Cell 64****, the idea sprung up when I was watching the **_**In Cold Blood**_** movie in APELC just before finals last week. Funny, ne?**


	2. Ideas Part II

Just like the last one, this update has the ideas in order from where I last left off with "Cell 64". One of these stories I actually began writing already (a one-shot) and the last one I came up with today when we were watching a really odd version of Macbeth in AP Literature today.

**The Green Miniature Composition Notebook Contents **

**Part II**

23.) It Sucks Being Me: Enter my life: released from my junior year of high school for summer break, kidnapped by a creepy bald guy during senior portraits, and now I'm known as the "exotic beauty" in a top-knotch n' ritzy whore house. I now wish I was back in High School again, being bullied as usual by the jocks. How would you like to be me? GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, yaoi, and in 1st POV: Ulquiorra's [rare for me!]; Humor/Romance

24.) Cerulean Sky: A GrimmUlquitake on "Golden Horizon" by disconsolate-abyss. Violence warning; Hurt/Comfort/Romance

25.) Idol: Szayelapporo is a popular boys love magazine idol. Nnoitra is a crazed escape convict. How will these two ever correlate?! Albeit the summary is a little crappy, the story itself is pretty interesting. SzayNnoi, yaoi, some violence and a little angst-y, AU; Romance/? [still unknown to me xD]

26.) The Hidden Truth: The great Schiffer corps would only sponsor/manage the new girls band, Hidden Beauties, if they let their girly heirs, Ulquiorra and Szayelapporo, into their band and show them what it's_ really_ like to be a girl. Ulquiorra is fairly OOC, btw. GrimmUlqui, NnoiSzay, yaoi, AU; Romance/Mystery or drama (?)

27.) Senpai, Senpai!: Grimmjow and Nnoitra never usually got along…until that tedious mission that Aizen once sent them on. Now they are somewhat "buddies" and can't help but notice Ulquiorra's tight ass. What exactly are they planning?! Nnoitra/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, yaoi, S&M, one-shot; Hurt/Comfort/?

28.) Dust in the Wind: A deep fanfiction one-shot that allows the reader to see inside Ulquiorra's cracked world; "insider" (at least what I think it's like xD) of how he sees the world and its true meaning. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, one-shot, songfic: "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas; Angst/?

29.) Our Story: Ulquiorra thought he was safe to start a new life—but he's now only seventeen and his father has been discharged from prison today, back again to make his life a living _hell_. Grimmjow's step-"mother" is a sycophant who doesn't seem to want him _around_. How will these two lives clash (Hint: not through school)? GrimmUlqui, yaoi, AU; Romance/Hurt/Comfort

30.) Cedar Point: Aizen decides to give the Espada a day off by sending them to Cedar Point (in the state of Ohio in America) for two days. Some pairings _may_ be implied; depends on how you look at it. Espada, two-shot; Adventure

31.) Behind the Mask*: The Espada only _think_ that Ulquiorra has everything figured out. Well, all except Halibel (and Stark). GrimmUlqui, yaoi, one-shot, and StarHali as a side pairing; Romance/Angst

32.) Best of Both Worlds: Ulquiorra is a male who was born with _female_ internals—ovaries and all. Because of that, his parents have taken certain precautions in managing his freedom. With a doting and overly protective mother along with a strict, overbearing father, how is he ever going to "come out of the closet" to them? GrimmUlqui, yaoi, AU; Romance

33.) Kurosaki: A Bleach take/twist on Shakespeare's original play, "Macbeth". AU; Tragedy[/?] (Hurrah to my first Ichigo main-character ficxD)

***—Already started working on it and/or have posted it already ^^**

**I'd love to receive feedback from you guys :D Please and thank you, loves!~3 **


End file.
